


Thirsty

by Final_fanatic_XV



Series: FFXV fanart [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Cute, Drawing, Drinks, FFXV, Fanart, Funny, Hand Drawn, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Song - Freeform, daya - Freeform, thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: Some promptis fanart with the lyrics from ‘Thirsty’ by daya.
Relationships: Promptis, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: FFXV fanart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645291
Kudos: 3





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> This was some of the first teenage ffxv stuff I did, and the literal first time I drew 12 year old them so...

https://final-fanartist-xv.tumblr.com/post/612070222217773056

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
